CSI: Return to Las Vegas
by Nille Brein
Summary: Follow life in the Las Vegas Crime Lab a few years after the Series Finale. Follow Lindsay Willows as she becomes a more confident CSI for every case. Follow Greg and Morgan as they deal with having a relationship while working together. Follow Catherine as she tries to do her job as the Lab Director and Night Shift Supervisor.


**Chapter 1: Everyday Life**

"So…" It sounded from the PD-issued laptop on the desk in the office of CSI Assistant Supervisor Greg Sanders. "How's things in Vegas?" Greg grinned at the screen, on which was a video call to San Diego Crime Lab Director Nick Stokes, a former colleague and good friend of Greg.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" Greg teased. "You miss Vegas?"

"Well, sometimes. It was my home for a good 20 years, G." Nick admitted with a grin. "Anyway, Greg, how's things?" Greg leaned back in his chair. He had called Nick as to check up on him and just have a friendly conversation with an old, good friend.

"Well…" A smile crept over Greg's lips. "I actually have something to tell you. Morgan and I…" Greg was interrupted by an eager Nick.

"No. Don't tell me. Let me guess. You're getting married?"

"No." Greg shook his head in laughter.

"Having a kid?"

"Nope."

"Tell me then."

"Okay. Morgan and I have moved in together."

"Finally!" Nick exclaimed, laughing. At the same time, Morgan stuck her head inside her boyfriend's office. As Greg noticed her, he waved her inside.

"Come and say hi to Nick."

"Nick?" She grinned, and came over to Greg, sitting down on his lap. The three of them kept talking for a good hour, talking about how it was moving in together, how things were going in the two labs, the latest news from Sara and Gil. Just as they had finished the call to Nick and Greg had ended the call, Catherine knocked on the doorframe. A smile on her face as she saw Morgan sitting in Greg's lap.

"We got a 419 in Summerlin. Greg, take Ethan and Lindsay?"

"Sure." Greg nodded to Catherine as Morgan got up from his lap and left the office, after kissing his cheek.

"I'm happy for the two of you, y'know." Catherine stated sincerely, with a wide smile on her face, when they were alone in the office. Greg looked up at his supervisor, friend, mentor. Many things could describe what Catherine meant for the CSI. "I remember our talk after Ellen got apprehended and the phone call after Allison died. You and Morgan. That is something completely different and I'm glad, that you finally took the courage to ask her out after... y'know." Catherine did not have to mention, what it was she meant. It had been a horrifying thing for all three of them. Greg nodded, before pulling Catherine into a hug. With a smile, they let go of each other and Greg headed towards the break room, where CSI level 1 Lindsay Willows and CSI level 2 Ethan Murray were sitting, doing what seemed to be nothing.

"Guys, suit up. 419 in Summerlin. We drive in 5."

* * *

Morgan returned to her office, where she found her 6-month pregnant colleague, Ana Visano-Daniels. Ana was an old friend of Greg's, who Morgan at first, had been a bit reluctant about, though they had soon after becoming good friends.

"Mamma Mia, he's really kicking today." Ana moaned, rubbing the baby bump.

"Oh, so today he's a boy, huh? Wasn't he a girl yesterday?" Morgan teased, as she opened her laptop to go through some work.

"When he's acting like this, he is. I think he has spent an hour now, playing soccer with my bladder. I blame his father's Irish roots."

"Don't you have Italian roots?" Morgan stated with a laugh. "If I remember correctly, Italy is a big soccer nation."

"Don't you also start!" Ana laughed. Morgan looked at the soon-to-be mother of three and began to imagine herself with children, being pregnant, getting married. As the images went through her mind, one thing or rather a person was consistent. Greg. Every single thought or image had Greg in them. Greg putting a ring on her finger, Greg rubbing her baby bump, Greg trying to quiet a bundle in his arms as crying sounded in the room, Greg and Morgan helping their kids with homework and the like. It continued, and Greg was a constant, through them all.

"Morgan?" Ana noticed that Morgan was staring into nothingness, and tried to get her back to the present. "You okay?" Morgan came back to the present with a shake of her head and shoulders.

"Uh… yeah?" Morgan answered a bit dazed after her daydreams.

"You disappeared on me. Something's wrong?"

"Oh…no… no…." Morgan rubbed her eyes. She wasn't feeling tired, yet a glance at the clock told her that if she didn't leave soon, she would be pulling overtime. With the 419, Catherine gave to Greg, Morgan knew that he would most likely pull a double and wouldn't be home for more than a couple of hours. Looking over at Ana, she could see the tiredness in her. "Hey, shift's over. Do you have a ride home?" Morgan offered as she slowly began to gather some things from her office.

"Yeah… Vincent has just returned from a crime scene." Ana said with a smile and her phone in her hand. Vincent and Ana had first met in Chicago in 2008, which quickly had resulted in two kids and a marriage filled with work, sleep and raising kids. Morgan nodded, said her goodbyes and left the office. On her way to the locker room, she came across Aaron Romero, Lindsay's fellow CSI level 1, who Morgan had over a years' time gotten a sibling relationship with. Aaron was surrounded by books and notes. She recognized some of the titles to be about desert plants.

"Hodges gave you homework?" She asked, walking over to him and looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Why is it he'll gladly tell you, Lindsay, Ethan, Catherine, even Greg everything, but every time I ask him for results I have to find half of the answers myself?" He grunted, still looking through the book in his hands. Morgan laughed.

"Romeo, Hodges was like that with Greg when he started as a CSI…"

"Yeah, but wasn't that because he left the lab for the field?" Aaron argued back, making Morgan shrug. From the 6 years that Morgan had been in the Las Vegas Crime Lab, the friendship between Greg and David Hodges had grown and their friendship could finally be qualified as such.

"That's possible." Morgan retaliated. "Anyway, Greg's pulling a double, so breakfast?"

"I…" Aaron looked at his notes and multiple result papers. "I have to get this done. Sorry." Morgan nodded. She understood the hunger for results that the level 1 CSI had. Every CSI had it at some point in their careers.

"I understand. Just… Be careful with pulling overtime…"

"Oh, your dad?" Aaron grinned up at Morgan, who had moved to the doorframe to leave the room.

"Yeah, he once spent a family dinner, telling Greg off for pulling multiple doubles. Embarrassing, really." She recalled with a smile. "I'll see you next shift?"

"Sure!" Aaron replied, head in the books and a waving hand to Morgan. With a laugh, Morgan left for the locker room, where she gathered up her things to return home.

* * *

 **Hey Everybody!**

 **Here I am with another story. This one will be multi-chaptered and my idea of what the series would be like if it returned to the screen.**

 **I hope you all will like it and I'll try to update as fast as I can**

 **Nille xx**


End file.
